


The gaang learns about Zuko' scar

by I_only_ship_Zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Zuko, Firebenders don't burn that easily (sentence), How Do I Tag, I generally do not know what I am doing, I'm gonna add more tags as I go, No ships (yet), That sentence/tag isn't there yet it will come later i promise, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), The storyline isn't ruined tho, This doesn't affect the storyline, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko's Childhood (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_ship_Zukka/pseuds/I_only_ship_Zukka
Summary: TW: Referenced past child abuse
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	The gaang learns about Zuko' scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one: Toph finds out how Zuko got his scar. Quality sibling bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably finish all of what I'm writing right now buuut not importand. Shhhhh... Anyways, yeah. I've been reading a lot of angsty Zuko lately and decided to write one for myself.

Toph was the first to notice Zuko's odd behavior. His heart went very fast, even while he was sleeping. It was like he expected to wake up with someone trying to kill him. Then there were his nightmares, he never seemed to be fully asleep. He was always calmer in morning meditation then the rest of the day. Once Sokka and Zuko came back from the boiling rock things got worse. His heart playing a drum solo whenever Hakoda or Chit Sang were near was a little annoying. Toph tried to find Zuko several times but never did. She didn't doubt that he was somewhere high and far away. The guy reminded her of a cat a lot of the time. She never heard him coming, he sometimes almost gave her a heart attack when he leapt down from a tree or from somewhere higher on the temple. She had also seen him bathing himself in the sun.

One day when Toph could sense that Zuko was extremely uncomfortable by his heartbeat, him constantly fiddling with his hands and him not having said even one word through the entire meal she asked. "Sparky!" He jumped lightly at her seemingly random exclamation. "Can I talk to you for a while?" He looked at her thankfully and agreed. He silently followed Toph to the other end of the temple. Zuko had stopped fidgeting and his heartbeat was starting to calm down.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" He asked nervously while his heartbeat sped up again.

"Sparky... I just want to know what's going on. And why you haven't said anything about it." She sounded, and was a bit, sad. She wanted Zuko to feel like he could trust her. "You have nightmares almost every night. Your heart rate is always faster than any of ours. You're like when you first joined the group, silent and never there when you're not needed. Please tell me so I can help you." Toph didn't remember a time she sounded so soft.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You guys deserve to know." He let out a deep sigh and attempted, and failed, to calm himself down. "When I was thirteen I begged my uncle to let me into a war meeting. I wasn't supposed to be there but I desperately wanted to prove my worth. My uncle let me in. Since I already wasn't supposed to be there I was supposed to sit silently and observe. I didn't. I objected with the plan of an old general to sacrifice a whole division. My father was furious. He ordered me to fight in an Agni kai-"

"What's an Agni kai?"

"It's a firebending duel. I agreed. He was an old general and even with my not very good firebending I was sure I could take him. But... when- when I turned around at the Agni kai it wasn't him there. It was my father."

"Oh..." Toph's face and voice softened,

"I refused to fight. And he got mad at me for it. Then he burned half my face off. When I woke up I was on the Wani and I was only allowed to come home if I captured the avatar."

"But the avatar hadn't been seen in almost a hundred years. You- You were destined to fail, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Anyways, that's why I don't really act normal around Hakoda. I know he's not my dad and that he won't hurt them but... I'm just scared of him. I can't control it." Zuko started crying softly on Toph's shoulder.

"It's okay, Zuko. I love you, okay? You're like a brother to me. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Aand... I will murder Ozai when we go back to the fire nation. The most painful way possible." Toph meant it. Ozai would be in impossible amounts of pain.

Zuko chuckled dryly. "Thanks Toph."

"I have one more question."

"Yeah... Uhm, sure. Shoot."

"I already knew you had a scar but... I guess I'm wondering if I could touch it. You don't have to say yes. I already mapped out the face of the othe-"

"Yeah, sure you can." Zuko said and took her hand in his, moving it up to his face.

She started out on his nose. His nose was pretty thin but had very soft edges and was not very big. She moved her hand to her left. There was no scar which meant it had to be on the other side. His eye was small and had a small eyebrow over it. She moved her hand down to his lips. He had thin lips but they were soft. His skin was also very soft. She started moving to his other cheek and felt the scar tissue all around. The texture was thick, though and fibrous. The skin was raised and stretched so far back. Way further than his hairline. She stopped. Now she had an unclear picture of Zuko. She had already felt his hair because she patted it sometimes. She could probably continue feeling his face until she had a clear image in her head but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I actually don't see very well with this eye. Everything is blurry and I have no depth perception."

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Sparky."

"Love you too, sis. Should we go back to the others?" He then asked and she nodded in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I don't actually know how many chapters this is gonna be since I dunno who I'm gonna write together. This is my brain about the subject at hand:
> 
> Should I do Chit Sang?  
> Should I do Teo and/or Haru? (I'm not doing the Duke)  
> Should I do Sokka and Katara together?  
> Should I do Aang and Katara together?  
> Should I do Chit Sang and Hakoda together?  
> Should I do this over several episodes or just after the boiling rock ep?  
> Should I do Suki?  
> Should I do Suki with someone?
> 
> ...Aand this is what I know for sure:
> 
> I'm gonna do Katara, Aang, Sokka and Hakoda. (At least.)  
> The end. (of me having no clue what the f*ck I'm doing.)


End file.
